Freshman Year and the New Girl
by tickled-pink-4
Summary: Massie Block is in high school. Look out boys, here comes the Pretty Commitee! But there's a new girl in town, a fashion rebel with everyone wrapped around her little finger.
1. Chapter 1

Freshman Year and the New Girl

Disclaimer: It's Massie's freshman year at Westchester Private High School. But there's a new girl in town who might just have everyone wrapped around her little finger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Westchester Private High School

Literature Hall

Monday, September 1st

Massie Block approached her locker on the first day of school. Her outfit was, of course, perfect. Her yellow silk Marc Jacobs dress was cute and perfect over her ultra-straight leg skinny gray jeans, and black patent YSL peep toe pumps added perfect shimmering goodness to the outfit. It was just completely perfect. She reached her locker and peeked at the combination she'd scribbled on her purple binder. She spun the lock and opened the door, peering into the locker. It was pretty clean, didn't smell like some nerd's week old lunch. _Okay,_ she thought. _It could be worse._

She put each book and binder in her locker, added a backpack, subtracted one YSL ruffle handbag, and walked down the hall, hoping to run in to a friend or an adoring middle school LBR. Instead, she ran smack into a tall, pretty girl with an ultra-short boy cut. She looked down at Massie, nodded, and moved around her. Massie watched her walk down the hall, and watched heads turn as she passed.

Massie examined the girl's outfit. Olive green cargos and a t-shirt were not as fabulous as Massie's dress, but the strategically placed rips and tight fit made the shirt very cool. Several piercings in both ears added a punk rocker look, and a stacks of canvases showed Massie that the girl was an artist.

She carried a handbag that Massie didn't recognize, and she wore heavy skateboarding shoes. Massie watched intently as the girl expertly spun the lock on her locker, and pulled out a stack of books. She tucked them under her spare arm and turned away. As she walked away, she shut the locker with her foot. As she walked down the hall, she turned heads. Massie smirked, and then gasped when she realized no one was laughing at the girl. She glared at the girl's lean, retreating back, spun on her heel and headed down the hall towards her first class.

…

Massie took a seat at a desk in her biology classroom. Her chair was chosen carefully, with Alicia on one side and a sophomore boy on the other. The boy had short, spiky black hair and was pretty tall. He had a stack of books and binders on his desk and his backpack was slung over the back of his chair. Massie quickly pulled out her compact mirror. She examined an invisible pore next to her left nostril, and then rubbed her GG Cinnamon Sugar Delight glossed lips together. She applied a fresh coat, and took out a brand new fuzzy purple pen. Next to her, the sophomore boy was taking out a plain ballpoint and flipping to a clean page of notebook paper. On the other side, Alicia opened a folder and pulled out the most recent Page Six magazine.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked back at the sophomore, who, to Massie's total _un_-surprise, was looking back at her. She smiled, and he grinned an adorable crooked smile. He pulled a sidekick phone from his pocket and gestured to the notebook paper in front of Massie. She scribbled her number down and passed him the paper. A moment later, Massie felt her phone vibrate. She quickly pulled it out of her coach medium tote and flipped it open.

**Eric: Hi? is your name?**

**Massie: Massie Block, freshman. U?**

**Eric: Eric Dapplin, sophomore.**

**Massie: Nice to meet u. do u like horseback riding?**

**Eric: Ya, I have a horse at Galwaugh farms.**

**Massie: Me 2! His name is Brownie.**

**Eric: Mine's name is Chippie. Short for Chocolate Chip.**

**Massie: I've seen her while I was getting ready. Her stall is right next to Brownie's.**

**Eric: I ride twice a week.**

**Massie: I ride Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. That must be why I never see you.**

**Eric: Maybe we could ride together sometime? Like this Saturday?**

**Massie: Sure. Is 2:00 good 4 u?**

**Eric: Ya. So I'll meet you there?**

**Massie: Definitely.**

Massie snapped her phone shut and dropped it back into her bag. She picked up her fuzzy pen and scribbled to Alicia.

_I've got a date on Saturday!!!!_

_**Ehmagawd, you are so lucky! Um, the teacher's here, though! Tell me about it at lunch? **_

_Sure, I'll meet you at the café. Oops. I mean, I'll meet you at the cafeteria at noon._


	2. Chapter 2

Freshman Year and the New Girl Chapter 2

AN// Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I ah-preciate it soooo much!

Westchester Private High School

Cafeteria/Commons

12:00 pm

Massie Block stepped confidently into the high school's cafeteria. She scanned the room, and quickly noticed a four-top in the middle of the room. She strolled toward it, and dropped her stack of books on the table. Sitting down carefully, she waved to Kristen, who smiled and fast-walked to the table. Massie quickly began to talk about her first classes, and how boring every teacher was. Kristen nodded her agreement, and was beginning to tell Massie about her European History class when Dylan and Alicia sat down.

Massie dumped her books on the floor and leaned forward on her elbows, her chin resting on her hands. The others followed suit and assumed 'gossip position'.

"What I am about to say is so earth-shakingly awesome that you will probably not believe it. This might have been worth major gossip points if it was about anyone else, but this is about me, so it's worth zero. I have a date with a sophomore this Saturday."

The other girls squealed and reached across the table to hug Massie and congratulate her. They listened intently as Massie described Eric's perfect ah-dorable-ness, and squealed again when Massie pointed him out. He was sitting across the room, slapping five with the soccer team. A few of the soccer boys stood up and started a game of hackey sack, which Eric seemed to be excellent at. "Ehmagawd, he plays soccer!" Massie whispered. "He is such a ten."

Suddenly, a shadow fell across the table. All four of the girls looked up and stopped whispering. Three girls stood behind Alicia, looking at the Pretty Committee. One girl was staring mildly at the four girls; the two girls behind her were glaring. Massie recognized the girl in front as the Indie Artist girl from this morning. The girls behind her were more subtly rebellious, with shoulder length dark brunette hair and emo wardrobes. Massie chuckled quietly, and took a sip of her Fiji Water.

Indie Artist girl looked straight at Massie, took in her designer dress and handbag, and snorted quietly. "Would you _mind_ getting out of our table?"

"Your table? Honey, I don't care how much you want to sit at this table, we've claimed it, so it's ours. Got it?"

"Listen, _honey, _this was our table last year, and we claimed it this morning. So get your little STUF butts away from here before we're forced to take this outside."

Massie glared at the girl, who answered with a bland smile. No one called Massie Block a Slutty Typical Unimportant Freshman! Not if she could help it. Massie's eyes flickered as she glanced around, and realized that some of the lunch-eaters were focusing on the mini-showdown. She smirked, and stood up, approaching the Indie Artist Girl. The girl was several inches taller, and her face was fascinating to look at. Narrow eyes, a straight nose, and medium-thin lips made the girl look catlike, and her lean body looked athletic and muscular, like Kristen's, but longer. Massie stood back to avoid looking up at the girl, and put out a hand. "Massie Block."

"Mica Forge," the girl said, not shaking Massie's hand.

"A pleasure," Massie sneered.

"I'm sure it is. Now, without further ado, I believe there is room for your friends at the next table over," Mica gestured to an empty four-top next to the center table. "Would you sit there?"

Massie thought about this. Was it worse to seem mean, or to back down on the first day? She mirrored Mica's bland smile, and motioned for the Pretty Committee to move to the next table over. As the girls situated themselves at the new table, Massie saw Eric across the cafeteria. He smiled at her, and she grinned back. Then, the Pretty Committee stood on line to get their lunches- veggie burgers or California rolls, and diet cokes with a lime twist. Massie chose sushi, and grabbed a side of crudités and ranch dressing.

After-School Carpool

Massie's Range Rover

3:19 pm

The Pretty Committee lounged in the Range Rover, as they had every day since sixth grade. Dylan, now a miniscule size one, like the other girls, sipped Iceland Water, Kristen was searching her backpack for a package of toasted almonds, Alicia was scribbling notes for her first gossip column in the school paper, and Massie was writing tonight's homework assignments on her brand new Mac iTablet.

Suddenly, Massie's cell phone played a clip of Gwen Stefani's 'Yummy'.

_"I'm feeling yummy head to toe. You see me. Ain't got no patience so let's go."_

Massie giggled and flipped her phone open. "Hullo?"

"Hi, it's Eric."

"Oh, hey Eric. What's going on?" Massie's friends giggled.

"I was wondering if I could drive you to the ranch on Saturday, instead of just meeting up."

"Oh, that sounds cool. Why don't you give me your email address, and I'll send you directions to my house."

"Cool," Eric gave her his email, and she scribbled it onto her tablet. As soon as they hung up, Massie opened the laptop part of the tablet and composed a new email.

**To: **EricDaVinci

**From:** Massiekur

**Subject: **Directions to my house

Hey Eric.

From Olive Branch Boulevard, turn left onto Park St., and then make a quick right onto Times Point. Go about three miles back, until you come to a sign at the front of a driveway that says 'The Block Estate'. That's my place.

 - Massie

As Isaac turned onto Grove Street, Massie spotted Derrington in Harrison's Mustang, shoving Cam around in the backseat, the windows down. Massie rolled down the window, leaned out, (bending over so to that her small amount of B-sized cleavage showed) and whistled loudly. Derrick and Cam looked around, and saw Massie waving. She blew a kiss, and shimmied so her cleavage jutted out a bit more. Then, she rolled up the window and sat back down in her seat.

Massie sent the email, and shut her tablet in time to hear a piece of gossip from Kristen, and to award her two points. Then, Kristen waved goodbye and jogged up the walkway to her new home in the Montador. Then Dylan left, and then Alicia, and finally Massie was alone. She sighed, and rested her head on the back of her seat. Again, she was hit with the familiar thought _Carpooling is hard!_

**AN// Coming Attractions:**

**-Massie's date with Eric**

**-Alicia's new guy and new lifestyle**

**-Other cool stuff of that nature!**


End file.
